


The Hotel

by Summer_Story



Series: A Better Ending [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Looks like this is AU with release of the new season, no beta we die like men, which haven't listened to yet ahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: The hotel scene from In The End. Could potentially be read alone, but might be confusing.
Relationships: Alex Reagan/Richard Strand
Series: A Better Ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646548
Kudos: 12





	The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write the hotel for a hot minute but could never find the rhythm that matched the main story (Idk if this even does).
> 
> I'm sure there's typos and errors, but it's almost 5am and I've been running on shit sleep for the last week anyway. 
> 
> Can't think of anything else. Hope y'all like

Alex wants to laugh. Because it feels vaguely like they should be finding a bizarre and morbid painting on the wall of the hotel. 

Instead… It's like any normal hotel. Save a higher thread count, with white sheets and TV on the dresser and… 

It's all very normal. 

Strand looks as lost as she feels. 

And yet here they are, _free_. Having chosen the tickets to flee and start something new. She sets her bag on the bed, a king size monstrosity that they hadn't even asked for, but got when asked if they had a preference and they both shook their head 'no'. 

"Have you eaten?" He asks. 

And it's silly. They haven't eaten since dinner the night before… Two days ago? Alex isn't sure the time, but that dinner seems long ago. 

"No… Should we get something?" She asks, and he gives a small nod before he moves to papers sitting next to the phone. Room service. Alex laughs softly, vaguely feeling like this is something from a fantasy. From a novel or movie. 

But she takes the menu when Richard hands it to her and glances over it before she feels reckless and rambles off a list of unconventional food. Salad, and fruit, and pancakes, and cheeseburger, and a strawberry milkshake. It rattles off her lips and given any other situation, Richard would no doubt find it annoying or over the top, but he merely nods his head, picks up the phone and places their orders. 

A few hours later - her food scattered for bits and pieces, and his plate clean- they sit on the couch with a bottle of red wine on the little coffee table. Her feet are tucked under his leg as they drink, occasionally speaking but mostly quiet. 

There's a strange air between them. Like they're both realizing what exactly they've done. Alex feels it humming in her bones, her toes curling. There's a strange feeling, a part of her wonders if they've truly doomed the world, but then she realizes that Richard's shoulders are less tense then they have been in months. That the furrow between his brows seemed to have smoothed out. 

And while he was handsome before, something about this new look has something stirring in her belly.

She sets aside her wine glass, startling Richard from whatever thoughts he was lost him. He says nothing when she takes his glass and sits it with her own. There's a breath, a quiet look, and then her fingers are sliding along his jaw, cupping his cheeks. Lingering for a moment, and then she leans in to kiss him. 

A brush of lips first. Unsure. A hit of returned pressure, and then it seems to all melt away. 

A combination of his hands on her hips, of her own need to be closer, has her in his lap. Knees wrapped around as the kiss deepens, warmed by wine, but also by need and desperation. The need to know they did the right thing. 

Her fingers slide into his hair, closing and tugging, wrangling a soft noise from his throat, and the feel of his fingers digging into her hips. The pleasant burn of pain, a whisper that promises bruises. 

"Alex.." He rumbles, and she gasps a little at his voice. The way her name sounds on his lips. Of the husk and need. "Alex.. Are you… We should.." He says, everything half said, but Alex understands everything he's asking. 

They untangle long enough to move to the bed, shedding clothes before becoming distracted. Kissing and touching. Reaffirming. Learning. Everything new, in a strange way that neither can name, but wanting more. Needing more. 

She huffs as they fall back on the bed, pulling him down with her, kissing as her arms wrap around his neck. As his fingers slide up along her thighs, feeling goosebumps as she moans softly, kiss broken. 

He takes the break to move downward, kissing and sucking. Biting here and there, before soothing it with whispered words and kisses. Richard is surprisingly possessive, or unaware of how much he touches and marks. Normally, Alex would tease, but she can't find the words to say anything. Wanting it. Wanting to wake up the next morning, feel the pleasing sting of their making. 

His next actions have her nails burning lines against his shoulders, before fingers slide into his hair and pull. Richard is attentive. Thorough. Limited maybe in his experience, but enthusiasm makes up for it, and Alex sobs from the pleasure of it all. 

Despite it all, he gives her an out. A quiet look, the start of words but she pulls him down to kiss him, rocking her hips up to rut against him, feeling him groan. She drinks it all, until she feels him pulling away, leaning back enough to adjust themselves before pushing in. 

Slow. Careful. As to not break her. To not break him. 

Alex fights to breath, trying to keep herself calmed, despite the desperate need to buck her hips forward. To take all of him. To feel the small stretch and burn, to let it warm her and feed her want. 

They bottom out with a groan between them. Richard's hands are slowly running along her thighs. Trying to sooth the tremble there. "Richard…" She says softly, her hand moving to touch him. Stroke the warmed and flush skin. Feel his heart thrumming. Alive. Living. Here with her. 

The pace starts slow. Steady, almost cautious. It's sweet. Endearing. But something is settling hot and heavy in her stomach and she needs.. She needs…

It's awkward, but she gets them turned. Richard on his back, staring up, unsure, but not for long as Alex starts to move. Feels his hands along her hips, squeezing before they slide up and cup her breast, teasing before he comes up in his elbows to use his mouth. 

Her arms wrap around his neck as she sets the pace, moans and soft sighs. The low noises from Richard's throat, almost a purr, but singing his own pleasure. 

It takes little after this. 

They tip over together. Clinging tightly before they fall to the sheets, panting soft and warm. They face each other, pressing light kisses to cheeks and jaws before Alex snuggles close, feeling Richard tuck her under his chin, kissing her head as his arms curl tight around her. 

"We did the right thing." Alex murmurs, feeling Richard rumble his agreement. 

"Yes. We did." 


End file.
